


The Midnight Hour

by pterawaters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Sean needs some help getting back to sleep.
Relationships: Sean Mullins/Brad Shepard
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my 1022 Magnolia Way 'verse. You can find out more about these characters [on my tumblr.](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera-fic%3A-magnolia-way)
> 
> Written for Day 9 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): sleepy sex.

Sean wasn’t quite sure what woke him up, but he resettled himself and tried to get comfortable again all the same. He ended up scooting away from April’s knee and pressed his chest against Brad’s back. It was fairly comfortable, but Sean didn’t drop back to sleep again like he normally would have. He wasn’t used to being the big spoon to Brad. He slept like this with Jaime all the time, and sometimes April, but if he and Brad ever ended up on the same side of the bed, Sean was usually the little spoon.

Laying behind Brad, one arm around his waist, face pressed to the skin of his bare back, Sean found himself too distracted to fall back asleep. Brad had taken a shower before bed, so his skin smelled like clean soap, and his deodorant. Something about that mixture of smells gave Sean a sudden craving for him. He pushed his hand up from Brad’s waist to his chest, scratching through the hair there. 

Brad started to stir a little, mumbling sleepily. Sean kissed the back of his neck and ran his hand back down toward Brad’s waist. He ran his fingers across Brad’s belly, just under the waistband of his sleep shorts. Brad mumbled again, turning toward Sean and kissing him.

Sean smiled against Brad’s lips and kissed him back. He dipped his fingers further into Brad’s shorts, just teasing the base of his cock before dragging his fingers back up toward Brad’s belly button. He kissed Brad a little harder, shuddering at the way Brad pushed his fingers back into Sean’s hair, cupping the back of his head.

When Sean tugged at the waistband of Brad’s shorts, pushing them down, Brad took the hint and pushed them the rest of the way off. Still kissing Sean, his kisses getting deeper and wetter, Brad pushed at the boxers Sean had been wearing. Sean used one hand and one of his legs to push those off too, losing them somewhere under the covers.

Behind him, April sighed and Sean held still for a moment, looking over at her. He could barely see April in the dark room, but he felt the way she turned toward the other side of the bed, toward Jaime. If she’d woken, Sean would have pulled her in, too, but sleep must have reclaimed her because she went silent again.

Brad made a soft questioning noise, his lips trailing sleepily along Sean’s neck. Sean caught Brad’s lips with his own, kissing him slow and gentle. Sleepy sex was one of Sean’s favorite things, and he knew that pushing for too much too soon would change it into the kind of sex more like they usually had. 

Brad kissed him back just as gentle, his hand finding a place on the small of Sean’s back, just sort of holding him close. Sean eased his left leg over Brad’s right before getting his right arm under Brad’s neck so he could hug him with both arms and one leg. A pleased noise left Brad’s throat and then he rolled, easily shifting Sean on top of him. 

Their cocks lined up next to one another, Brad kept his right hand on the small of Sean’s back as he tilted his hips, his cock slipping against Seth’s. His left hand found its way to the back of Sean’s neck, massaging the muscles there as they kept kissing. It was slow, and not quite slippery enough, but still really nice.

When Sean’s neck got tired, he shifted to the side a little, resting his head next to Brad’s on his pillow. The hand on Sean’s back dipped lower, squeezing Sean’s buttcheek and then dipping lower. Brad made another questioning noise and Sean nodded. He rolled his top half just far enough to reach the nightstand drawer, pulling it open slowly, so it wouldn’t make noise and wake up the girls.

Then he got out the lube and pressed it into Brad’s hand as they kissed again, still slow and unhurried, still half-asleep. When Brad reached for him with slick fingers, Seth scooted up a little, making it easier for him to reach. Brad’s lips ended up on his neck, and then his collar bone, worrying gently as his fingers slipped across Sean’s hole. After a minute, Brad’s finger dipped in, and it felt nice.

Sean buried his face in Brad’s pillow, his thumb brushing the space behind Brad’s ear as Brad worked his fingers in. It felt good, and Sean rocked his hips a bit, grinding his cock against Brad’s hip just enough to keep himself awake. He was fairly certain he dozed off for a minute there, only really waking up when Brad turned him around. Sean ended up facing the door, his back to Brad’s chest, Brad slowly pressing his cock into Sean.

“Ohhhh,” he whispered, holding onto Brad’s arm around him with one hand and using the other to lazily stroke his own cock. 

Brad moved his hips in a slow, but steady rhythm. He ran his hand up and down Sean’s side for a minute, before holding on with that arm too. His mouth sort of kissed Sean’s shoulder, ending up pressed against his skin, his breath a sigh with each thrust.

It felt like they weren’t getting anywhere new, just staying at the same, easy level of pleasure for a long time. Sean felt almost like he might fall asleep again, just before Brad’s breath sped up. He panted through his nose and thrust a little harder, getting close. Between the mental satisfaction of making his boyfriend speed up with excitement, the extra pressure on his prostate, and moving his hand to match Brad’s rhythm, Sean came. Brad followed just a couple seconds later.

As his breath returned to normal and his heartbeat slowed down, Sean turned his head, reaching over his shoulder to find Brad’s mouth in the dark. After a couple kisses, Brad whispered to him, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sean told him, holding Brad’s arm tight across his chest as he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
